


By Hare and Fang

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Alpha Aiden - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Instincts, Bonding, Bunny Hybrid Elias, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, HannigramAU, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Elias, Wolf Hybrid Aiden, Wolf Pack, babybullfest2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: Omegan Bunny hybrid Elias is in for a surprise when he accidentally wanders into a wolves den, but how will the handsome and flirty Alphan Wolf hybrid Aiden respond when the not-so-little Omega becomes cornered by one of his pack mates? Will the odd and instant attraction be enough or is the Danish hare doomed?





	By Hare and Fang

Elias never fit in anywhere. He was rather big for roughhousing with his peers without hurting them, and they always mocked him for his too-long ears and too-short tail. In spite of his large feet, he was clumsy and wasn’t as fast as his brothers, but he was a good digger. Instead of finding a pretty mate and having a litter the way he was supposed to, though, he spent his days compulsively “playing with himself”, as his father scolded him. He couldn’t help it. He was always wanting to, between his legs; there was always a need there. He had to carry a roll of toilet tissue with him everywhere he went, just in case the urge struck him at an inopportune time.

 _“You’ll never amount to anything, Elias! You’re too old now, ugly, and slow, and no one wants you,”_ his brothers told him as he proudly held back his tears. Alone in his tiny bed, long legs hanging over the edge, he tried to curl in on himself, broad shoulders shaking as he cried himself to sleep.

Elias looked at himself in the mirror. He was half man, half rabbit, and that wasn’t odd, his whole family was too. In fact, in his opinion, he was the handsomest of all of them. They were simply jealous. 

  
The worst day of all was the day Elias had found out he was adopted. His brother Gabriel, in an irrational rage, had told him no one wanted him there at home anymore. Gabriel’s girlfriend had a crush on him, he was sure of it, and that was why he didn’t want him around.

Determined to prove to all of them he was better than they thought and didn’t need any of them, Elias packed up his meager belongings and took off. At just almost forty years of age, he ran away, leaving his home in Ork to find a path of his own.

  
This was how he found himself in the big city hustle and noise of Copenhagen. It was loud, dirty and strange, full of people and animals and people-animals all speaking languages he didn’t know, running this way and that, pushing past him, no one giving him a second look.   
  
A flier on a cork board in a bistro caught his eye. A meeting in a forest, a club. A surge of confidence shot through him, and he decide he would go. Not even stopping to find lodging first, he headed straight there, bags and all.

Down a winding street, out of the city center, through narrow alleys, towards the outskirts of the city Elias walked, and finally he found the place. It looked like it couldn’t be right, more like a cave nestled into the side of a hill, about two hundred feet into a small forest past the city. There were no signs indicating any meeting except the loud sounds of carrying on and boisterous laughter coming from inside, lit with torches mounted on the rock walls. Rather primitive and animalistic, but Elias felt an excitement in the air.

...Until he crossed the threshold. Looking around, the first thing that captured his attention was not a single other rabbit-person in sight. Well, it _was_ rather crowded. There might be rabbits...there _had to be_ , somewhere. He innocently wandered in further and walked up to a nearby table with shoulders back, confidently at full height. Sniffing at the air, a light panic crept up his neck as he began to detect another scent there.

Noses were high in the room as nearly every head present turned to Elias. A muscular man named Matthew Brown was the first to come up, eyes wild and glowing, ears turned and sharp teeth glinting as he smiled wickedly. There were two behind him. A couple of low levels who looked up to the bigger Alpha.

“Well, well...look at what we have here,” Matthew barked out, laughing. “You've hopped into the wrong place, long ears.”

He reached up and tugged at Elias’ ear as the other two members of the pack salivated. “We wolves have a big appetite and you are the biggest cotton tail I've ever seen …”

Elias had met wolves before, but not a whole pack, all at once, without his brothers. He stayed very still, eyeing them and evaluating any possible escape route, but he was deep inside now. They’d all seen and scented him of course. This didn’t look good. “I _am_ very big. W-w-where are all the other, uhm, _rabbits_?” he asked awkwardly, still hoping perhaps there’d been a mistake and he had not just foolishly walked right into his own demise.

“You’re in the wolf's den, rabbit, only other meat that isn't wolf is _you,_ and what we're eating,” Matt hissed, as another wolf went around to poke at Elias’ tail and sniff at him. The Alpha growled and was preparing to lunge when he was suddenly pinched hard at the base of his neck. It made him yelp.

“Stand down, now,” the higher ranking Alpha snarled, the other two wolves running off with their tails between their legs.

“I was just having some…”

“Shut up! Go! Gabriel wants to see you now,” the lean young man said.

Matthew growled and ran off.

“Are you okay? Not all wolves are like those three. I'm Aiden. Pretty brave coming... _here_ ,” Aiden said with a light, toothy chuckle. He sniffed, licking his lips subconsciously. Why would a rabbit come here? Especially an _Omegan_ rabbit?

Elias hadn’t realized he’d been standing ears back, flat against his shoulders, hunched forward and prepared to run even if he knew he’d only get chased down. It was instinct, but when the young Alpha wolf appeared and chased off the others, he felt an odd sense of relief.

“I’m new here in town. In fact I’ve only just arrived. There was a flier about this meeting and I wanted to make new friends. I must have missed the part about…” he furrowed his brow and his ears came back up slowly, angling curiously as his nose twitched and he took in more of Aiden’s scent. “My name is Elias,” he finally said, sticking out his hand impulsively and smiling as charmingly as he could. Crooked but prominent teeth flashed from beneath a slight harelip and fluffy light brown mustache, and his eyes twinkled a light golden amber.

This Alpha Wolf was very attractive, he couldn’t help but notice.

“I haven't been here long either,” Aiden said, looking around. He nearly touched him but he knew most rabbits were skittish. Or well, the ones he'd met we're. “We need to get out of here. I can't save you from the whole pack. C'mon, Elias …”

Aiden was oddly enjoying his scent. He also felt a need to protect him.

“I think this place isn’t so good after all, but if you want to come with me, you can,” he said, phrasing it in such a way that it sounded like what he had planned all along. It was just part of his insecurity, Elias always had to pretend he had control of situations even if he didn’t really. He sniffed the air and felt himself drawn closer to young Alphan wolf instinctively, his scent stronger than the others in the room. It was woodsy rich and warm, like cedar and musk, and he liked it very much. Elias put a large foot towards the door, rather hoping Aiden would lead him out but not wanting to look too passive and draw attention. He placed a hand on his arm. “Come on,” he said.

Aiden noticed the insecurity covered by a show of control. He noticed because as an Alpha who wasn't as big as others, he had to do that. That and his father had always made him feel less than. He nodded and grinned. “Yeah, good idea, Elias.”

Once outside, he guided the rabbit away but let Elias seem like he was leading. To the edge of the woods they went before he stopped at a bench under a big oak tree. The urge to mark it was strong but Aiden held off. “Think we're good now, don't you?”

Elias nodded, but there was a twitching in his trousers being in such close proximity to the very exceptionally good-looking wolf, and once or twice he’d let Aiden walk slightly ahead just so he could catch sight of his rear and the long, fluffy tail that poked from the back of his tight-fitting pants. Leaning up against the tree, Elias held a large hand at his waist, on his hip, in an attempt to look casual. “I think we are, yes. I don’t detect anyone else nearby anymore,” he observed, and looked down fully at Aiden, smiling shyly so that his crooked bunny teeth showed from behind his mustache. “Thank you, Aiden. You’re quite nice. Especially for a wolf. The others didn’t seem nice like you. I know I’m a little bit big for a rabbit, but I’m the handsomest of all my brothers,” he said for absolutely no reason.

Aiden leaned in and sniffed at Elias when he saw he was being scented. In fact, he’d moved into his space a little more, his fluffy tail wagging back and forth. His ears were perked up with interest. Admittedly, the man-rabbit, wasn’t traditionally handsome, and yet he was. The wolf found him to be exactly as he was saying. There was something different about him too, not just due to the accent, but in his mannerisms and way he spoke. Stuffing his hands into his jeans, he nodded, smiling back at him as he looked at those teeth, up to his amber eyes. “Thanks. You’re nice too, Elias. The other wolves are assholes, all claws and fangs and what not. They can’t see beyond their snouts most of the time. But you are very handsome. I can see that you are the handsomest.”

Elias was convinced he’d misjudged most wolves entirely now. Aiden was a wonderful, charming, nice, very attractive, friendly and handsome wolf, and furthermore, he liked Elias. He bet his stupid brothers would never believe this, and if they knew, they’d be so jealous. “Tak, mange tak, I mean _thank you._ You’re not like any other wolf I’ve known. You’re the best looking wolf I’ve ever seen.” Elias blushed so much the insides of his ears, normally pink, turned a deep rose, and one cocked forward curiously. “If I might say so, anyway. And you’re very young to be such a strong Alpha. I can’t help but notice,” Elias added somewhat pointedly, and sat down at the base of the tree then, pulling some grass up from beside him and chewing on it to relax himself.

Aiden crouched down, smelling at the dirt. He moved a few inches, circled, then sat near Elias, his tail curled around his hip. His ears went back, showing he was relaxed around the bun, and not in any sort of aggressive mood. Occasionally, his tail flicked and wagged. A blush formed on his skin too, his lips twisting as he grinned, revealing his long canines. “Thanks. Dad never thought so, so it’s nice to hear that. So Elias, where are you from? You said you’re new in town. I’m from the States. I’ve been a lone wolf for a while until I came here. Saw the pack flier a few weeks ago and the pack master, Gabriel, pretty much didn’t give me an option. So I joined to avoid any problems, but he’s a real asshole too.”

Elias picked up on Aiden’s relaxation and it put him at ease considerably, even more than before. He sure looked nice blushing, and Elias liked watching his tail flick back and forth. “I’m from Ork, it’s an island. Here in Denmark. My brothers are assholes too, and that’s why I ran away from home. I don’t need them anyway. They’re just plain rude, telling me I’m unpopular and ugly. I’m going to show them,” Elias huffed, long skinny legs stretched out in front of him. “A lone wolf? Well, you don’t need them anyway, either. Maybe that’s just fine.” He lifted his chin, looking up at the trees and sniffing. “You smell good.”

“You're not ugly and it sounds like they are just jealous,” Aiden said, his legs curling under himself. He gave Elias another wolfish smile, and then scratched behind his curved ear, playing with his curls afterwards. “But thanks. And you smell good too. I've never smelled such a delicious rabbit. I don't mean I wanna eat ya. I want…”

Elias’ nose twitched as did his tail, and a trickle of slick dripped from his bottom at the same time as his cock did. That was the other thing he always was mocked for. He was an Omegan rabbit, but his prick was way too big for one. Everyone always made him feel ashamed. He looked down between his legs as it grew, but he put his hands over his crotch self consciously. “Oh, uhm, I’m an _Omega_ , did you know that?” He blurted out impulsively. “I know I’m big for one.”

Aiden's nostrils flared and his ears as well as his cock stood straight up. His knot throbbed. He had to suppress a howl but a lusty growl came out with his words as he eyed Elias hungrily. “Oh I know. I'm an Alpha and...you smell so sweet, Omegan bun…”

It was forbidden for mixed species to mate or breed but Aiden was drawn in. “I'm smaller than most Alphas. I like your size. Do you wanna come to my den? So we can get to know each other better besides...it looks like you don't have a burrow yet.”

Elias considered the small wolf’s offer. On one hand, it was dangerous to go with a wolf to his den, but on the other hand, this wolf was an Alpha, and smelled so very good, and was so extremely good looking, and was far smaller than him to begin with, and really didn’t seem like he would hurt the rabbit man at all. In fact, Elias felt himself get excited when he saw his canines and noticed his thick bulge that grew stiff under his pants. And those chocolate curls looked so soft and inviting. A whine came out unexpectedly, and his cottontail lifted and shook, sending his whole back end in motion. Looking down suddenly shy, Elias nodded rapidly. “Let’s go there right now. I don’t have a burrow and I … well I want to get to know you better too, Aiden,” he said, moving closer.

Aiden hadn't ever felt such an instant connection to anyone before, rabbit, wolf, or otherwise. After watching the alluring and perfect way the Dane's tail and bottom wiggled, he leaned closer. Before he could stop himself, he extended his long tongue and licked Elias’ cheek. It was affectionate, sensual, and also to lay a claim of sorts. It wasn't a moment to late either. He sat up and turned his left ear. A soft, distant howl could be heard. Perhaps from Elias’ whine. Aiden stood. “C'mon, let's go now. They have your scent and I'm not letting them get you.”

The big rabbit’s chest puffed up happily and his right foot shook at the gesture; sometimes when he got extra excited, Elias’ foot would tremble a little. “Oh,” he said, as a big, silly smile spread across his face. “That sounds good, Aiden. Let’s go.” He decided he’d follow very very close to the wolf; besides he really liked that lick, and the way Aiden smelled. His fluffy chocolate and white tail was so mesmerizing.

Aiden nodded, curls scattering with him and smiled at the way Elias responded to him. He wanted to touch that tail and gently paw at the soft ears atop his head. He was excited too, which was evident by the frenetic swish of his own tail. The wolf was still very much alert and onguard though, making sure they weren't followed.

Luckily, they'd managed to avoid that and closer to the city, he lead Elias to his den. He unlocked the strong wooden door with his key, sniffing to make sure no one had messed with anything and let him in. “Here we are. Home sweet den.”

It was small but it smelled really good to Elias, and he hopped right in behind Aiden, looking around curiously. Mostly, he was still just very horny from walking so close to the wolf and watching his tail so closely. “It’s nice. Can I use your bathroom?” he asked suddenly, untucking his shirt in front to let it casually fall in front of his waist. It did little to conceal anything, but poor Elias was trying to not be rude.

Aiden locked the door behind them, and smiled. His eyes went right to the large erection and the smell of slick permeating his den. What a huge cock for an Omega, he thought to himself. “Um, sure, it’s the door at the end of the hall,” he replied curiously, raising both brows. He adjusted himself, right in view, clearing his throat. Stepping closer, sharp fangs glinted as his tail stood out, his nose moving as he sniffed dangerously near the bunny. “You okay? Your.. _.scent_...”

The open sniff and flint of fangs elicited another whine from the rabbit, and he moved closer to Aiden as though pulled to him. They now stood too near each other, breathing the same air, and it was so warm and thick with pheromones. The sound of shifting fabric punctuated the air, and Elias looked down to see his cock had pushed down the leg of his pants, having swollen fully and escaped from being hidden by the hem of his shirt. “I-I-I-I...just need to take care of...my... _personal_...situation,” he gasped, amber eyes focused on Aiden’s very tempting red lips. Why was the young Alpha wolf so so very attractive. “Y-you just smell so good and you’re very...very good looking and it’s making things...hard,” he said, his hand finally flying to mold over his cock and press it down. That exercise only succeeded in creating another dribble of slick and moan from the man.

Being a wolf meant Aiden had a beastly sort of nature. He tried to suppress it most of the time, and he did a pretty good job of it. Today was an exception. From Elias’ long ears, to his eyes, his round bottom and fluffy tail, he was enchanted. Turned on. He reached between them and grasped his cock through his pants, feeling just how large he was and growled. “Let me _help_ you,” he said, sniffing the scent of slick again. His free arm pulled him closer, and he ran his long tongue over the bunny's neck, right at the heart of his mating gland. He howled, his eyes glowing, as the hand on his waist slid to Elias’ tail. His own large Alphan cock was leaking, his knot throbbing. “If you want me to…”

Elias was taller than Aiden by a good six inches, but he bent his knees and rolled his hips forward shamelessly against the hand that was offered, his jaw going slack and gold eyes dampening. “Yes...A-Alpha,” came the rough, deeply accented reply, and his hands flew to Aiden’s arms to steady himself. Blushing, he still felt so self conscious about his size. “You… you don’t think I’m… too big for...for an _omega_?” he asked in a much smaller voice than he meant.

“No, I think you are perfect for me. If you don't think I'm too small for an Alpha,” rumbled Aiden's response. His brows and head lifted to peer into the warm honeyed hues presented to him. His dexterous fingers slid up and down the trapped cock attached to the man-bunny, while the other snuck under the waistband of his new friend’s pants. They moved around to meet his other hand, which had let go so he could unfasten the fly. “Let's go to my lair, Omega…”

Elias’ right leg shook and tail twitched, and he slipped his hands from Aiden’s arms up to his shoulders and to his ears and soft curls. He definitely wanted this, he absolutely knew he did. Part of him was still frightened, but most of him was just urgently in need, curious and full of lust. “Show me where,” he begged.

Aiden hooked his arms around Elias’ neck and with a tilt of his head, he kiss walked him back, towards the hall. “It's just...back...here,” he murmured between frantic, hot slips of tongue. When they got near the door, he untangled his fingers from the rabbit's hair, and pushed it open to lead him in. He pushed his pants down, then undid his own, snarling, his tail twitching. “Need to get you out of these, fast.”

Elias almost tripped on the pant legs, his feet as big as they were and being a bit clumsy, and he stumbled against the wall. Blushing furiously up to his ears, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt up over his head. “I’ve never wanted to mate with anyone as bad as I do with you, Alpha,” he confessed breathlessly, and he felt like all his senses were being overridden by a throbbing need inside him for Aiden. The handsome little Wolf was irresistible. He impulsively reached for his tail and pulled it under his nose to sniff at the entire length lustfully.

Aiden almost howled again when Elias did that. He grinned, stepping out of his pants too after removing his shoes. Then his boxers and shirt. His large cock sprang free, angry and red. “And I've never want someone like you either,” he said, removed the Omega's underwear, and they both just in socks. He sniffed the air. “Y-you're in heat.”

He went back in and kissed him, turning him to push him onto the mattress gently. Then he was on top, kissing and rutting animalistically.

Elias didn’t really realize he was at first, but as soon as Aiden was on top of him, their naked bodies flush against one another, all doubt was gone. His cock pressed against the Alpha’s belly, rutting into the trail of soft fur that led from his belly button to his large, leaking cock. The rabbit was very excited, and wrapped long legs around his waist eagerly, kissing him back hard. He opened his mouth and licked along Aiden’s neck, enjoying his flavor very much. “I am…I want...I need...please please, Aiden, if you’ll have me, please knot me,” he begged, the bigger creature writhing underneath him.

Aiden had had sex with an Omega in heat before, but never one he wanted as much and certainly not with one who was as sexy or as passionate as Elias. His tail stuck straight out when he felt the tongue on his skin, soft and pink. The fur on the bunny's chest was so soft especially compared to his own which was longer and a bit corse. He didn't have as much we most wolves though. Raising himself and Elias’ legs up, he positioned his cock between his cheeks, then licked and nipped down his neck. “I will, oh god I will. But … have you done this before? You just smell so sweet...it's wonderful…”

Elias was a very proud rabbit, and embarrassed easily, as such was prone to exaggerating and even outright lying to make himself seem more appealing than he felt he was. It was a nervous compulsion, like his masturbation, stuttering, and feigned overconfidence. So when Aiden asked him that, he blurted out the lie before he could stop himself.

“Of course. I’m very popular in my village because I’m so handsome, the only reason I’m not mated is I never found an Alpha I particularly liked. No, none of them were at all good enough. Not like you. You’re very nice, quite perfect I think, _min_ _Pusling_ ,” he gushed, spreading his furry thighs apart for Aiden. A fresh stream of slick oozed out invitingly, and Elias didn’t think twice about whether this might be painful or not.

Aiden sniffed again. He didn't know if Elias was being honest or not but he had no reason to think he'd lie. “Oh okay, yeah I can see that you'd be popular,” he smiled, and kissed him softly, stroking through the grey curls of his hair. He decided to proceed cautiously, even if Omega's on heat gaped a little naturally anyways. But oh shit, the slick was delicious. He couldn't resist any longer, so he pushed in, slowly, but without stopping. The constriction was present and then and there, he _knew_. “Fuck, oh you feel so good...are you okay?”

Elias’ nails dig into Aiden’s shoulders when he was breached; none of his toys had been as thick and big as the wolf’s cock felt just then. His eyes were wide open, and he keened high and long, body tense for what felt like an eternity. He saw stars. Panic welled up inside for a moment, but part of him resisted pushing the wolf away.

He couldn’t answer, and panted shallowly until his body loosened, the relaxation lessening the pain and giving way to a gradual delicious fullness. Finally taking a deeper breath, he answered. “Y-Yes… I’m … fine… tak, Alpha,” he replied in low voice, palms flattening to rub where he’d scratched.

Aiden grunted out in pain at the marks but he liked it. It brought out his Alphan side even more. He swallowed, nodded, and licked Elias’ neck, then scraped his fangs there. His hand lightly and sensually touched the rabbit's ears and then he began to thrusts, large furry balls slapping against the warmth of his body.

“Mm, bunny... _Omega_ ….”

A wave of pleasure washed over Elias as he relaxed even more, and when he did, he felt the wolf’s cock thrust in deeper. None of his toys ever had felt that good before; it was like every vein and ridge massaged him inside, and he let out a low, rough moan. When Aiden licked his neck, he tilted his chin more, exposing the untouched skin to him instinctively. It was so unorthodox for an older omega like Elias to be unmated, but he wasn’t thinking of any of that right now. Just about the sexy little wolf on top of him, taking him hard and rough with the perfect amount of domination. “Aiden...Aiden...harder…”

Aiden went harder, the ceiling fan a blessing as it whirred above them. He groaned, the wet heat almost too much pleasure. Suddenly, everything felt right. Like an epiphany he'd never expected, or some scene from a rom-com. It was a euphoric, effervescent moment, and he never wanted it to end. With each thrust, he became engulfed, desire crashing over every inch of his alabaster skin, seeping inside to spider along his spine. It showed in his cerulean hues, and he huffed out an eager breath, his well sculpted jaw shifting as satin textured chocolate curls jossleed and bounced, becoming damp from the sweat that formed.

Bending in, he traced the lines of Elias’ mouth with the point of his tongue, suckling the lower and then the upper lip. The moustache tickled his skin, whispering against each barely noticeable pore on the Alpha's skin. He was far too beautiful to be seen as anything other than an Omega, which had gotten him teased as a boy. But in this moment, in the timeless bubble of passion, nothing but the searing fires of their mating mattered.

“Elias...yes...I'm …. Shit, I never want this to end.”

They were made for one another. Elias had been mocked his whole life for being too big and ugly to be an omega, and yet here he was, ready to be mated and bred by this beautiful, robust and virile little Alpha. His fertility didn’t matter, all that mattered was how perfectly they fit with one another, how strong the pull between them was, and how they seemed destined for each other. Sweat glistened across his muscular shoulders as he held on to Aiden, clinging and feeding from his mouth, returning bitingly hard kisses like his life depended on it.

One large, veiny hand found its way to the back of his head as fingers tangled into curls, and Elias’ pleas were swallowed down into Aiden’s mouth, punctuated by the feral sounding slap of skin on skin. “Yours, I’m yours, please, make me yours,” he begged when he could get a word in, rubbing his furry mouth over Aiden’s neck, scraping teeth over his gland too.

Aiden knew he was in rut now too, and damn if had come on fast. But the allure and scent of the Omega has brought it on. He pumped relentlessly, muscles working, and howled when he felt teeth over his own gland. Pulling back, his mind was a haze, and he panted out his reply.

“Yes, you are mine. My handsome bunny. I'm gonna make you mine. Come for me, I'm about to-”

Elias had both legs in the air, his huge furry feet twitching and ankles crossed behind Aiden’s back, heels dug in and hands fastened on his shoulders. He bucked his hips up fast as he could, his slick covering both of them, and he was lost in a fog of lust, his only focus was Aiden.

When the Alpha gave permission, Elias couldn’t hold back any longer, and he came hard, his clear, useless seed shooting over his own furry belly between them as he shouted out his climax frantically. “Aiden!!!”

The clamp of Elias’ hole milked the come from the Alpha. He cried out roughly, his body shaking and muscles tensing. “Elias!” he growled kissing down to his mating gland and as soon as his knot inflated, he bit down, breaking the skin. Blood seeped into his mouth, their bond forming and tethering them together. “Mine. _My Omega_ …”

A shock of something Elias had never felt before went through the rabbit man like a bolt of lightning - the bite was painful for only a second, and he shouted out before curling his entire body around Aiden. Burying his face in the boy’s neck, he bit him back, sharp, crooked teeth clamping down on his neck in kind. He didn’t even know any better, it was just pure instinct, and he trembled as he clung to him. “My Alpha, _my alpha, my alpha_ ,” he whispered, his hole throbbing around the thick knot inside him.

Aiden gasped at the bite, feeling that same white hot spark between them, too deep in his rut, and in _Elias_ to think about anything else. He wasn't a wolf who just formed permanent connections like that. The pack itself was a stretch, but now, here he was, tied to a stranger. Who knew how he and Elias would react in a few days when the fog cleared.  

Smiling, he kissed Elias, soft and slow, stroking his hair, and his ears. He licked over the wound to seal it, and nuzzled his mate. His Omega. “My handsome Omega. Mmm….”

Elias’ back teeth chattered fast and it sounded like a contented purr as he licked over the slightly smaller bite mark he’d made to Aiden. He felt the most intense happiness and belonging, like he’d never experienced in his life. Like he was finally home and loved, and his heart felt full. He held Aiden close. “I don’t want to let go of you. This is the best ever, little wolf.” All Elias could think of was all the flowers he wanted to pick for Aiden, the berries he would bring him, everything he would do to prove himself a good Omega. 

“Then don't,” Aiden replied with a chuckle, grinning from ear to ear. Another load of seed spurted out and he groaned, panting before a kiss. He gently rolled them to their sides, with considerable effort, given how big and muscular Elias was. “I think it's great too. You're wonderful. Handsome and sweet. You have the cutest ears and tail too, my big strong bun.”

“I never realized how handsome wolves are. I’m not sure any are as handsome as you. And you smell so good. Most wolves I ever met were just plain rude, but you...I really like you, Aiden.” Elias’ nose and soft mustache twitched against his cheek.

“I really like you too,” Aiden replied, smiling, his ears lifting with it. “I don't like rudeness. I mean I can be sassy, some say, but still…”

***

They lay like that in satisfied repose, licking and nuzzling one another contentedly until they became drowsy. Elias fell asleep, knowing that since he was in heat, he’d wake again and need to be knotted, and the full ramifications of all that had just happened hadn’t sunk into his hormone-soaked brain yet.

Aiden woke first, his knot long deflated, and an arm slung around the Omega. He leaned in and nuzzled the mark he'd left, scenting him quietly.

Amber eyes opened sleepily, and Elias stretched and yawned, wriggling into the warm weight reclining against his body. He looked down to see soft looking ears sticking out from fluffy curls resting against his chest, then further down, a long tail wagging lazily...was that a...dog tail? No, a wolf...Aiden...his haze cleared as he inhaled deeply and calm washed over him again. His Alpha. Then he realized...His Alpha…

Was a wolf…

His heart began beating very very fast and he trembled a little. The pheromones kept him from panic - he was with his mate - it was more just mentally putting together the scenario that had poor Elias confused.

For now, he lay quietly, holding the smaller creature against his chest. Aidan was very nice and smelled so good and felt even better and was very attractive and liked him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad...

“Are you okay, bunny?” Aiden asked, stroking Elias’ thick curls. He smiled at him, never having expected to be held by anyone, especially not an Omegan Rabbit -- and a rather one -- but he was happy so far.

Still, heat and rut wasn't over but it couldn't all just be that. He'd felt a connection and a pull from the start. Besides, back in the old days, most mates didn't meet until the day they were to be bonded. Arranged by their families. Dowries were paid.

This was different. What was done was done. All he could do was hope for the best. Aiden had to admit that his mate was handsome and very sweet. A wolf and a bunny. What would everyone say?

It didn't matter. Not to Aiden.  

Elias looked down shyly at the pretty, big blue eyes and rosy cheeks turned up at him. There was an almost feminine lovliness to Aiden, though certainly his scent and plenty of other characteristics about him were quite _Alphan._ It was no matter to the rabbit either.

“I’m okay. Are...you?”  He asked, large hands stroking Aiden’s face affectionately.

“Better than I've been for a long time,” Aiden answered with a reassuring smile. He placed his hands over Elias’, holding there. The Omega looked more like an Alpha to be honest, but his scent and the way he fluttered his lashes told otherwise. The Alpha knew he was just perfect for him.

“Are ya hungry? Need anything for a nest ?”

A certain restlessness was stirring in Elias, but it wasn’t something he’d ever equated to “nesting” before, mostly because he’d never had adequate support - any support really - in his past heats. He generally took his toys to his room and locked himself in there, away from his brothers. They would only ever ridicule him anyway.

Elias looked around Aiden’s apartment and hummed. “I’m hungry. I can cook, I’m a very good cook, you know. I can tidy things up for you too,” he offered, sitting up and scratching his very hairy chest. Sniffing the air, he leaned into Aiden’s soft hair again and kissed behind his ear. “You look so good, Aiden,” he said, blushing again.

“Thanks,” Aiden grinned, wolfish fangs jutting. His tail wagged happily, and he reached out to rub Elias’ long ears after a kiss back. He wasn't used to many compliments. Sure lots of Omegas wanted him but it never felt sincere. Not like now it did from his mate. He just knew he meant it. “You do too. I'm lucky. And okay sure, but I can help. I don't want ya to think I'm one of those old fashioned Alphas.”

After their cycles passed, they'd need to have a sit down and get to know one another. For now, this was more than enough.

Elias grinned crookedly. “I think there’s a lot about us that is different from a lot of others, but we’re better. I think you’re a perfect Alpha. The best looking one I’ve ever seen. I have no doubt you’ll take good care of me,” he said with a smile.

Aiden nipped playfully and sweetly at Elias’ lips and moustache, and sat up, offering his hand to his mate. “I agree. I will. We will take care of each other,” he hummed, leaning in to lick and scent his Omega before standing. “C'mon beautiful, let's go eat.”

There was a lot they still needed to discuss and explore, but one thing was for certain. The wolf and the hare were perfectly paired. Through all their differences, they would make it. Love and fate was their guide and life often fell to its knees to move for just that. Aiden and Elias never had to be alone again. They had each other.

 


End file.
